Don't forget me Pt.2
by Serena98
Summary: Sequal to Don't forhget me pt. 1 see how Darien and Serena live together, are they happy?


Title: Don't Forget Me chapter 2  
  
By: Serena98  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
Serena got up and looked around. "Where's Darien?" she asked herself. All of the a sudden Luna walked in with a note in her mouth. "Serena this is for you" Luna opened her mouth and dropped it in front of Serena. Serena picked it up and opened it, and began to read it.  
  
  
  
Dear Serena,  
  
I'm sorry that I'm not there besides you.  
  
I had to get some errands done, for our special day.  
  
I was just wondering if you could cook a special  
  
dinner for us. I will get home at 6:30 so try to get it done.  
  
I made breakfast for you its in the micro wave. See you soon.  
  
I love you.  
  
P.S: If you can't cook it with  
  
Out burning it, it will be just Sincerely your love,  
  
Fine with me. Darien  
  
  
  
"Me cooking, that's like saying study Serena," Serena said with a sigh.  
  
"Serena why don't you call Lita and ask her to help you," protested Luna. "Your so right! Lita's a great cook. Thanks Luna" Serena grabbed the phone and began to dial. "Hello this is Lita may I ask who's calling?" said Lita. "Hi Lita! Is that how you answer the phone? You sound like an operator," chuckled Serena. "Shut up! So what's up?" Lita asked. "Can you help me cook dinner for Darien? Please!" Serena begged. "Ok you're definitely gonna need my help, I'll be there in 20 minutes," protested Lita. "Alright see you then, bye." Serena set the phone done. "Serena try not to burn down the house," Luna commanded. "Don't start," She got up and opened the drawer. She pulled out a white dress. Then she began to put it on. "I hope I can do this"  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
  
  
Ding-dong. "I'll get it" Serena got up and opened the door. "Lita! Hi." "Serena lets get going." Lita protested. "Serena I all ready got he material for the food that we're going to make. Lita began to explain what to do. "Okay I think I got it."  
  
Hours and hours later they were done. "Finally! I thought we would never get done." Sighed Serena. "You mean you did it all I just told you what to do." Lita replied. "Thank you Lita, you're the best." Serena said. Serena began to get pains in her stomach. "Ow" moaned Serena. "Are you ok Serena?" Lita got up and felt her head, "You seem to be fine," protested Lita. Serena began to feel something go up her throat. Serena pushed Lita out of the way and ran in to the bathroom. She put her head over the seat and began to vomit. Lita went to Serena to see if she was all right. "Serena are you all right?" asked Lita. "What do you feel?" she asked again. "My stomach feels weird like there something in side me or something," Serena told her. "Serena what time does Darien get home?" she asked. "6:30" she mumbled. "We got an hour left before he comes," "For what," asked Serena. "We are going to the hospital, so we can see what's wrong with you," she said. "There's nothing wrong with me" stuttered Serena. "Oh really one minute your fine the next minute you are throwing up. Does that sound fine to you?" chuckled Lita. "Oh right let's go," protested Serena.  
  
  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
  
  
10 minutes later they were in Tokyo hospital. "Yes what is your problem please." Said the nurse next to the counter top. "I was fine one minute and the next minute I'm vomiting." Said Serena. "All right then please sign here and I will be right with you," replied the nurse and she walked away. 5 minutes later the lady came back. "Are you all finished?" asked the nurse. "Yes I am," Serena replied. "All right," they lady began to read the paper. "Ok, doctor Jaquez will be with you shortly," said the nurse and she walked away. "What do you think is wrong with me," asked Serena. "I have a theory but it's to soon to tell," replied Lita. "Hi are you Serena?" asked a voice. Serena looked up and saw a young lady late in her 20's or so. "Yes I am,' "Ok please follow me," protested the doctor. "Excuse me, can my friend come too?" asked Serena. "Of course," replied the doctor. Soon they were in the room. "Here put this on, then we can take some test," commanded doctor Jaquez. Serena put on the gown and sat on the bed. "All right let's take those test.  
  
  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
  
  
Soon the tests were done. "I have the results and this is what's wrong with you….  
  
To be continued… 


End file.
